The Entertainers
by Nadya Funadya
Summary: AU./Dunia entertainment memang selalu menarik untuk dikulik. Banyak hal yang bisa kita rasakan di dalamnya. Mulai dari popularitas, cinta lokasi, dan tak jarang juga penuh intrik, kontroversi, dan persaingan yang ketat. Lalu, apakah yang dimaksud sebagai "entertainer yang sesungguhnya"?/Bersediakah untuk RnR? :D


**Special Thanks :** Untuk para pemilik akun di situs FFn yang bersedia menjadi pembaca dan memberikan komentar dan masukannya, para reviewers setia (khususnya di FNI ini), dan para pembaca, yang juga secara tak langsung selalu memberi motivasi dan dukungannya. Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian. :D

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ^o^**

**.**

**The Entertainers**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto *hak cipta paten!***

**The Entertainers © Nadya Funadya *hak cipta yang paten juga!***

**Rated : K+ *bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu***

**Genre : Drama, Friendship, Humor, Romance.**

**Pairing : Hayooo…. Tebak aja dulu, deh! Hehehe. XD**

**Warning : AU, hati-hati bila OOC *mungkin tingkat akut, malah*, typo(s), EYD berantakan, kosakata kacau, Gaje feat. Lebay(?) *emang penyanyi?*, mungkin pendeskripsian kurang, gaya informal, bahasa campuran (Indonesia, Inggris, Jepang), dan lain sebagainya.**

**Summary : Dunia entertainment memang selalu menarik untuk dikulik. Banyak hal yang bisa kita rasakan di dalamnya. Mulai dari popularitas, cinta lokasi, dan tak jarang juga penuh intrik, kontroversi, dan persaingan yang ketat. Lalu, apakah yang dimaksud sebagai "entertainer yang sesungguhnya"?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari luar pintu sebuah bangunan bertingkat–dengan kenop yang sudah kendur itu, berdirilah dua orang gadis dengan pakaian _casual_.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, salah seorang dari keduanya memencet bel bangunan yang tak jelas konsepnya itu. Apakah itu tempat tinggal, kontrakan, atau rumah produksi?

_KUKURUYUUUKKK…!_

Hah? Suara ayam? Apa nggak salah? Sekarang udah jam 11.30, dan ayam jantan baru berkokok jam segini? Apa kata dunia, dong!

"Itu suara ayam?" salah seorang gadis itu bertanya pada teman yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aneh! Masa' di pinggir jalan raya ada ayam?"

Sedangkan yang ditanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa itu suara bel ini," jawabnya.

Eh, benar saja! Sekitar dua puluh detik setelah suara 'ayam' terdengar, seorang pemuda culun berkacamata setebal botol susu, datang dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh, membukakan pintu utama tersebut.

Pemuda itu lalu menganggukkan kepala dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat kepada kedua nona muda di hadapannya. Hmm, sopan juga.

"Ah! Rupanya Nona Sakura, dan…" ia menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat perempuan yang berdiri di sebelah gadis yang dipanggilnya Sakura. Belum kenal dengan orang itu.

"Hinata," jawab Sakura. "Namanya Hinata. Dia sahabatku."

Refleks, sahabat Sakura itu memberitahukan nama lengkapnya–"H-Hyuuga Hinata…"–dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak lawan bicaranya berjabat tangan.

Pemuda itu membalas uluran tangan Hinata dan menjabatnya kemudian. "Aku Yakushi Kabuto," pemuda berambut perak itu membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot. "Salam kenal, Nona Hinata."

"Hei, sejak kapan bel disini berubah bunyi jadi suara ayam? Enggak elit banget!" omel Sakura, yang ditujukan pada Kabuto.

Yang ditanya mengedikkan bahu. "Saya kurang tahu. Saya juga kurang suka suara bel yang sekarang. Terlebih lagi, kenop pintu ini sudah butut. Tapi yang jelas, menurut bos, Anda dapat proyek baru, Nona."

"Kalau itu, aku sudah tahu. Ayo, Hinata!" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan, diikuti Hinata di belakangnya–yang kelihatannya masih belum terlalu mengerti tempat apa ini.

Entah kenapa, tempat itu rupanya dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan orang yang sedang melakukan penyettingan. Bukan cuma itu. Segala macam properti seperti kamera, _lighting, background_, kostum, peralatan _make-up_ dan sebagainya, juga 'berserakan' disana.

Dari situlah, Hinata baru mengetahui tempat ini sebenarnya.

"Nah, Hinata! Ini _agency_ tempatku bekerja. _So, welcome_!" Sakura berucap riang dan tanpa disadari, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Gadis berambut _pink bubble gum_ itu menoleh, "Wah, Yamato-_san_! Apa kabar?"

Pria bernama Yamato itu tersenyum ramah. Namun tanpa disadari, tiba-tiba dia menyerahkan setumpuk pamflet ke tangan Sakura. "E-eh? Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya dengan mimik panik. "Katanya ada _photoshoot_! Nyatanya, mana?" ia memanyunkan bibirnya. "Mana aku sudah repot-repot mengajak temanku kemari. Kasihan 'kan, dia!"

"Sabar dulu! Ada kabar bagus, Sakura!" kata Yamato. "Kita akan pindah dari tempat ini."

Sakura terperangah. Iris _emerald_-nya berbinar-binar. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Hmm, sepertinya ada kabar yang menarik, nih!

"Oh ya? Kemana? Ke kantor _agency_ yang baru?" pria dihadapannya mengangguk. "Wow! Senangnya…!"

'Selamat tinggal tempat reyot! Dan halooo kantor _agency_ baru! Hihihi….' Sakura cekikikan sendiri, membuat Hinata kebingungan melihat tingkah temannya.

Sakura baru ingat kalau dia belum memperkenalkan Hinata pada Yamato. "Akh, aku lupa!" dia menepuk jidatnya. "Yamato-_san_, perkenalkan, dia Hinata, temanku. Hinata, ini Yamato-_san_, fotografer di sini."

Yamato melihat ke arah Hinata. Dari atas ke bawah, dari bawah ke atas. Agak lama dia memandangi gadis berambut panjang itu. Pria berambut cokelat itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, bak seorang pengamat professional. 'Menarik juga,' batinnya.

"Pernah ikut audisi pemilihan model?"

Yang ditanya mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian menggeleng. "Hmm…. Sejauh ini belum. M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau menurutku, kau punya bakat sebagai seorang entertainer. Atau, yah…. Paling tidak sebagai seorang model pun, sudah cukup. Kau sangat natural dan fotogenik."

Hinata tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, Yamato-_san_."

"Ah! Kalau begitu, kebetulan sekali!" Sakura angkat bicara. "Bukankah kita juga mengadakan audisi pemilihan model, Yamato-_san_?"

"Kurasa kau benar, Sakura. Kalau berminat, kau boleh ikut audisi ini, Hinata," Yamato mengusulkan. "Sudah dulu, ya? Aku harus membereskan semua propertiku. Jangan lupa, berikan semua selebaran itu pada Kabuto! Suruh dia menempelkan yang itu dan menyebarkannya!"

"Sip! _Sayonara_, Yamato-_san_!"

**.**

**~ The Entertainers ~**

**.**

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan di trotoar di pinggir jalan raya, sembari bercengkrama. Sakura menunjukkan sebuah selebaran di depan wajah Hinata. Formulir pendaftaran audisi model di _agency_ tempat Sakura bekerja.

"Eh! A-apa ini?" tanya gadis _lavender_ itu kebingungan.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, dan menghela napas. "Hei, Hinata! Kamu kena amnesia ringan, ya? Apa kamu lupa yang tadi dikatakan Yamato-_san_? Kamu itu fotogenik, juga cantik! 'Kan sayang kalau kamu tidak menunjukkannya di depan khalayak umum!"

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mata putihnya melirik ke kiri, kanan, atas, bawah…. Bingung. "Ta-tapi aku…. Tidak begitu mengerti soal _modeling_…."

Gadis berambut _pink_ sahabatnya itu menepuk bahu Hinata pelan. Iris _emerald_-nya berkilat, menandakan Sakura bersemangat. "Tenang saja! Ini sangat mudah, kok! Kamu hanya disuruh berpose di depan kamera, lalu hasilnya tinggal tunggu keputusan juri."

_Glek!_ Hinata menelan ludah.

Apa? Berpose di depan kamera? Mending kalau itu kamera pribadi milik Hinata, atau paling tidak dia bisa berpose dengan rileks. Nah, ini? Kalau hasilnya jelek, atau ekspresinya terlalu kaku…? Ugh! Banyak kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

"Ehm…. Sebaiknya, aku pikir-pikir dulu," ucap Hinata, lalu mengambil formulir pendaftaran dari tangan Sakura dengan ragu-ragu.

"Mmm, baiklah…" Sakura membetulkan letak tas selempang kecilnya. "_Well,_ katamu di restoran Tenten ada menu baru, ya? Aku ingin coba, ah!"

Hinata tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kita kesana saja sekarang."

"Oke! Kali ini, biar aku yang traktir!" seru Sakura bersemangat. Saking semangatnya, dia sampai hampir saja nekat menyeberang jalan ketika lampu hijau.

Jangan ceroboh, dong, Sakura…!

**.**

**~ The Entertainers ~**

**.**

"_Tadaima_…!"

Perempuan berambut panjang dan memakai _cardigan_ berwarna biru langit, membuka pintu sebuah rumah. Yah... karena itu memang rumahnya.

Nggak ada yang menyahut. Sepertinya, semua penghuni rumah pada larut dalam kesibukannya masing-masing. Eh… benar saja!

Ketika berjalan melewati ruang keluarga, Hinata mendapati seorang gadis belia yang sedang duduk santai di kursi panjang. Matanya fokus ke layar televisi–bahkan hampir terlihat seperti nggak berkedip sedetikpun, lho!

Hinata pun duduk di sebelah anak perempuan itu, yang _notabene_ adalah adik kandungnya. "Sedang menonton apa, Hanabi?"

Hanabi tidak menoleh. Hanya melirik kakaknya dengan ekor matanya selama sedetik, lalu kembali fokus meneruskan 'pekerjaan'nya.

"Boyfriend–drama terbaru Uchiha Sasuke. Ditayangkan setiap Senin sampai Jumat di _channel_ 5, mulai pukul 14.00 sampai pukul 15.00. Dan sekarang, film ini sudah sampai di episode 10 dari total keseluruhan 17 episode." Hanabi menjelaskan panjang lebar, seolah-olah dialah sang penulis naskah drama yang sedang ditontonnya tersebut.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hanabi. Hebat adiknya yang satu ini! Hanabi memang pengamat televisi sejati! Tapi bukan berarti Hinata tidak pernah menonton drama yang sama dengan yang ditonton Hanabi. Dia kadangkala menemani Hanabi menonton. Cuma nggak begitu menggemarinya saja. Oleh sebab itu, dia nggak hafal kapan dan dimana drama tersebut ditayangkan.

Yah… waktunya iklan…. Hanabi menghela napas malas. Dia senderkan kepalanya ke kursi dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke bantal. Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat gelagat adiknya.

"Oh ya, kemana Neji-_niisan_?"

Baru saja Hanabi hendak menjawab, orang yang Hinata cari muncul. "Ada apa mencariku?" tanya pemuda itu, kemudian duduk di sofa. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku sastra, yang kira-kira setebal 300 halaman. Tapi bukan novel tentang kisah cinta monyet anak muda, lho, ya!

"Ah, tidak. Hanya bertanya saja."

Hening sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya, sebuah iklan ditayangkan di TV.

_"Uchiha School. Sekolah yang tepat untuk mewujudkan masa depan Anda!"_ Begitulah bunyi dari iklan tersebut.

Iklan itu adalah iklan mengenai sebuah sekolah–lebih tepatnya akademi atau yayasan pendidikan, yang terdiri dari SMP dan SMA; Uchiha School. Kualitasnya terbilang bagus untuk sekolah yang baru saja selesai dibangun tiga bulan yang lalu–itupun masih rumor, sih.

Mata Hanabi berbinar-binar begitu melihat iklan itu–walau tetap tidak mengurangi kesan _'cool'_ yang ada dalam dirinya. Sebuah perkataan meluncur dari bibirnya. "Aku ingin pindah sekolah!"

Hinata menoleh. Neji terperangah dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

**_SLAP!_**

Ditutupnya keras-keras buku tebal itu oleh Neji, sehingga buku itu menjadi sedikit kusut. Udah gitu, dia menyimpan buku itu dengan gerakan yang 'hampir' mirip dengan melempar. Sontak Hinata kaget dibuatnya–hampir saja dia jatuh dari kursi. Hanabi menatap intens ke arah Neji, lalu berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang. Hei! Kalian berdua tahu, nggak, sih? Kalau sebetulnya, kalian itu nggak sopan, tahu!

"Hanabi! Kau sudah didaftarkan di Konoha Academy! Bahkan minggu depan, kau akan mengikuti MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) di sekolah barumu! Jangan kecewakan Hiashi-_jiisan_–ayahmu!"

Merasa enggak terima atas perlakuan kakak sepupunya, Hanabi mulai terpancing emosi. "Lalu, apa masalah Neji-_niisan_? Memangnya salah, kalau aku ingin bersekolah di Uchiha School?"

"Tentu saja–" Neji mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Menarik napas, lalu dikeluarkan lewat mulut. "Dengar, Hanabi! Aku menyayangkanmu apabila kau tiba-tiba pindah ke sekolah yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu. Bukannya apa-apa. Sekarang, kau sudah diterima di sekolah negeri. Masa' tiba-tiba kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang berharga ini untuk bersekolah di sekolah swasta?"

Hanabi berusaha mengatur napasnya yang naik turun. Kemudian, dia kembali duduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV. "Mau negeri, mau swasta…. Yang penting aku bisa bersekolah sesuai keinginanku. Itu saja…!" gadis belia berambut cokelat panjang itu menjawab sekenanya.

"Bukan begitu! Kau harus–setidaknya–bersikap lebih dewasa, Hanabi! Paling tidak, untuk saat ini; dalam hal memilih sekolah yang tepat." Neji memijat pelan pelipisnya. Menenangkan urat-urat syaraf yang sedikit menegang akibat emosinya yang tertahan.

Hinata berusaha melerai kedua orang yang berseteru itu–"Su… sudah, sudah…!"–tapi volume suaranya selalu menjadi masalah utama.

Lagi-lagi, Hanabi kembali membantah perkataan pemuda itu. "Sebenarnya yang SMP itu siapa…?" ucapnya–yang lebih mengarah kepada sindiran. "Yang sudah kuliah, tidak boleh protes!"

Neji mendecih pelan. _Well_, dia mengaku kalah–kali ini. Kalau sudah begini, Hanabi memang paling ribet untuk diatur. Dasar, Ababil (alias ABG labil)!

Daripada meneruskan 'debat'nya bersama adik kandung Hinata yang temperamennya buruk itu, Neji memilih kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan meneruskan bacaan bukunya. "Terserahlah…!"

Hinata melirik Neji–yang sekarang sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya dan mata _lavender_-nya, yang menyiratkan rasa heran.

"Hanabi?" tanya gadis itu pelan, takut kalau-kalau dia malah membuat adiknya itu semakin _illfeel_. "Bukannya aku membela Neji-_niisan_. Tapi yang dikatakannya benar. Konoha Academy itu adalah sekolah nomor satu dan ter-favorit di Prefektur Konoha. Kita semua–aku, Neji-niisan, dan sekarang kamu–bersekolah disana. _Otou-san_ pasti akan bangga apabila kamu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu dan bisa berprestasi di Konoha Academy," tutur katanya ia buat sehalus mungkin.

Hanabi mendengus, lalu memencet tombol TV untuk mengeraskan volumenya. Pura-pura tidak mendengarkan nasehat sang kakak–disertai muka yang cemberut. Hinata tersenyum. Dielusnya lembut surai cokelat panjang milik Hanabi. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, berjanjilah–terutama padaku…" Hinata memberi jeda dalam perkataannya, "… buatlah kami semua bangga."

**.**

**~ The Entertainers ~**

**.**

Kamar itu cukup luas. Berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ukuran 7x5 meter. Dindingnya didominasi oleh warna biru langit dan putih gading, sehingga menimbulkan kesan teduh bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Di kamar itu, Hinata bercermin. Memandangi dirinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. 'Memangnya benar, kalau aku itu cocok untuk menjadi seorang model…?' batinnya ragu.

Selama ini, Hinata memang masih belum bisa menemukan _style_ yang cocok untuk dirinya. Jangankan untuk _style_, untuk _make-up_ saja, dia masih gelagapan! Oke, gadis itu memang mengakui keunggulan Ino, temannya, yang mahir dalam urusan tata rias.

Urusan _fashion_, dia masih harus banyak belajar pada Sakura, yang nggak takut dengan yang namanya tabrakan warna. Sakura memang kreatif dalam hal me-_mix n' match_-kan pakaian.

Terlebih lagi, dalam urusan pose. Hmm… Tenten-lah yang paling bisa. Soalnya, Tenten–menurut Hinata–adalah orang yang fotogenik. Coba bayangin, deh! Tenten yang punya kulit agak kecokelatan, kenapa bisa kelihatan seputih Hinata di kamera? Padahal, nggak di edit sama sekali, lho! Aneh bin ajaib…!

Jadilah, Hinata berbingung ria. Mendingan ikut audisi itu, atau nggak, ya…?

**.**

**~ The Entertainers ~**

**.**

Pukul 14.00 waktu setempat. Di tengah teriknya matahari musim panas, sekumpulan orang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Salah satunya, ya pekerjaan ini….

Coba kalian tebak, ya! Pekerjaan ini dilakukan dimana saja, tergantung kebutuhannya. Mereka bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Malah, kalau setiap hari, bisa jadi mereka bekerja selama 24 jam non-stop! Masih belum ketebak? Oke. Mereka selalu menghafal dialog yang tercantum dalam naskah, sebelum menampilkannya di muka umum. Sudah ketebak? Yup! Mereka adalah pemain film, atau istilah bekennya : aktor (bagi pemain film laki-laki) dan aktris (bagi pemain film perempuan).

Ada sekitar belasan, ah… puluhan pemain–jika dihitung dengan pemain figuran–yang ikut berperan dalam film ini. Termasuk salah satunya : artis remaja yang tengah naik daun. Ya, dia berperan sebagai pemeran utama film ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…. Uchiha Sasuke.

Kebetulan, kali ini dia kebagian jatah break yang cukup. Dan dia menghabiskan waktu luangnya itu dengan gadget kesayangannya; _Smartphone_ ataupun Tablet _PC_.

Ponsel Sasuke tiba-tiba berdering. Dia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel-nya. _**Direktur Agency**_.

Dengan malas, dia pun menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Ya? Ada apa?"

Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang ada di seberang sana itu. Yang jelas, sepertinya Sasuke nggak tertarik sama sekali dengan perbincangan itu. Terlihat dari ekspresi datarnya–walaupun memang lebih sering ekspresi itu yang selalu 'terpampang' jelas di mukanya.

Namun tiba-tiba, perkataan si direktur–sepertinya–membuatnya tercengang. "A-apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"_What_ _the_–! Memangnya Anda sudah meminta persetujuan dariku? Kapan? Seingatku belum!" Ucapan Sasuke yang keras, membuat beberapa kru dan figuran yang ada di sana melongo padanya. Dengan gengsi plus tengsin, Sasuke mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Sudah dulu! Nanti kita bicarakan lagi!"

"Haahh…" Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Pemuda berambut raven itu menghela napas. "_Great_! Aku akan dapat kesibukan baru setelah serial drama ini rampung…!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Bersambung ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :** Hai, teman-teman FNI, terutama yang sering 'nongkrong' di archieve SasuHina! Apa kabar? Baik, kuharap. :D

Masih ingatkah denganku? Aku harap, sih, enggak. Soalnya, aku suka lari dari tanggung jawab nerusin fanfic yang ber-chapter. Jadi, lebih baik, kalian anggap aja seolah aku habis bertapa(?) di Gua Lawang Sewu(?). Hehehe…. *nyengir innocence* X3

Tapi tenang aja, fic ini bakalan aku update tiap chapternya, itung-itung nemenin kalian ngabuburit. Oh ya, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya, ya? ^^d

Seputar fic ini, yah…. Dari judulnya pun kalian udah pasti tahu. Fic ini bertema tentang dunia entertainment, dunia hiburan. Sekarang sih, belum terlalu menonjol dunia entertainmentnya (mulai muncul di chapter berikutnya). Tapi udah ku selipkan beberapa istilah-istilahnya yang kebanyakan pake bahasa Inggris. Kalau kurang ngerti dengan istilah-istilahnya, silahkan bertanya. Jangan sungkan-sungkan! ^o^

Fic ini ku update hari ini. Soalnya, tadi di kelas (pas lagi bete gak ada guru) baca novel pinjeman dari perpus sekolah. Sumpah, ceritanya sedih banget! Jadi, aku sempetin update fic ini hari ini. Tapi... nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali, ya? X9 *Trus, kenapa lo ngomong?*

Terus, nih, bakal ada yang beda sama fic ini mulai chapter 2. Apa itu? Coming soon…. Nyehehe…. X9 *tabokked*

Maaf ya, kalau chapter 1 ini kepanjangan (sekitar 2500 words!). Yah, aku juga gak mau banyak cingcong, ah! Capek ngetiknya, nih(?)…. Dagh, sampai jumpa di chapter 2! Mohon review, kritik, saran, dan komentarnya, ya? ^_^

**.**

**:9 Nadya Funadya :9**

**Selasa, 31 Juli 2012**


End file.
